


i'm yours

by asteriasheart



Series: it's no rose without thorns [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriasheart/pseuds/asteriasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellamy makes a mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt #20, "things you said that I wasn't supposed to hear," of [this](http://knightbellamys.tumblr.com/post/112414573309/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) list. Requested by tumblr user hyllax.

It was the sound of Bellamy’s voice in the kitchen that woke Clarke, sending her padding down the stairs in slippers and her bathrobe. The digitalstove clock switched to midnight as the blonde peered around the corner to see and her boyfriend of four months standing shirtless by the counter. His phone was pressed against his ear.

“Look, Roma, I – ” Bellamy said, glancing around warily. “We need to stop this, okay? I can’t – for Clarke, I can’t – ” An onslaught of words, audible even to Clarke, followed, and Bellamy pulled the cellphone away slightly. 

“Roma,” he began again. “Roma, this is wrong – I’m wrong – I can’t cheat on Clarke anymore – ”

Clarke sucked in a breath at his words, wavering slightly. _How long? How long was this going on?_

“Why not? What’s so important about _her?_ ” Roma’s voice through the phone echoed throughout the kitchen. _What am I supposed to do?_

“Because – because I love her.” Bellamy’s voice broke on the last word, and Clarke huffed in surprise, causing him to whirl around. _The first time he says those three words, it’s to_ her _?_ “Clarke?”

Caught, Clarke stepped forward into the light. “Bellamy.” Her voice was surprisingly steady after what she’d heard. 

“Clarke, I – I can explain – ” Bellamy said, desperately, almost tripping in his need to reach her. His hand clamped down around her wrist, but she tore it away.

“How long? How long were you with Roma?” Clarke’s voice was accusatory and spiteful with pain. 

“Only – only  a few weeks, I promise  – she just wanted to get back at her ex, and we got carried away – ” Bellamy sank to his knees, groveling in front of her.

“And – and then?” Her words were hard, but they only emphasized the heartbreak she hid.

Bellamy swallowed. “Nothing, I swear, just kissing, we didn’t go farther, I couldn’t.”

Clarke’s eyes softened. “You love me?”

“I do.” Bellamy stood, carefully, watching her as if she were a spooked horse. “I love you, Clarke. I love you.” A tear rolled down her cheek, and without thinking Bellamy leaned forward and kissed it away. “I love you, and I’m sorry.”

“Bellamy – ” Clarke whispered, pushing him away. “Bellamy, no, I need time to think – ”

“All the time you need, my love,” was his reply. “I’m yours, whenever you want it.”


End file.
